Let Yourself Be Enchanted
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba was never one for fairytales. So when Fiyero weaves one for her on the rooftop of Three Queens during a meteor shower, Elphaba has to face the fact that she just might let herself be enchanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Yourself Be Enchanted**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba was never one for fairytales. So when Fiyero weaves one for her on the rooftop of Three Queens during a meteor shower, Elphaba has to face the fact that she just might let herself be enchanted. **

They met in the Shiz Green after curfew. Walking hand in hand, Fiyero led her to Three Queens, and up the back stairs. Once they stood on the roof, Fiyero pulled out the basket he'd brought.

"Yero--"

"I figured we'd need something to sustain us while we're watching the meteor shower." He said, as the two sat down. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him gently. When they broke apart, the two snuggled in each others' arms, looking up at the sky as the stars fell around them. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him.

"Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

She thought a moment, before nuzzling into him.

"A fairy tale."

He met her eyes.

"A fairy tale?"

She nodded.

"I thought you didn't like fairytales."

"I don't. But maybe you could tell me one that I like." She said, batting her eyelashes in an innocent challenge. Fiyero smiled. He was always one for a challenge.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Italics is the story**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and DarkHonda for reviewing 1.**

"All right. Let's see..... Once upon a time--"

"Really Yero? Once upon a time?" She asked, looking at him.

"Hey, you said you wanted fairy tale, so I'm giving you a fairy tale." He replied, pressing his nose to hers.

"I know, but 'once upon a time'. Really?"

"Hey, do you want your fairytale or not?" She stayed silent. "Good. Besides, all good fairy tales start that way."

"Really?"

"Yes. Haven't you noticed? _Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rose Red, Hanzel and Gretel_...."

"Fiyero. Story."

"Right, sorry." She snuggled down into his arms, resting her head on his chest, as they lay on the roof, watching the stars.

"That's okay. Now...._Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince_--"

"_Very_ handsome? As handsome as you?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"Yes. _Now, he lived in the Vinkus, and spent his time hunting and learning how to be king. But he was lonely. He had all the friends in the world, everything he could ask for, and he still wasn't happy. So, he spent most of his time hunting or sitting by the river thinking---"_

"About what?"

"You'll find out. Now hush or I'll stop the story." She sighed.

"All right."

_"Now, it was one afternoon, when he went out on a hunt, he followed a deer further into the forest. Soon, however, he lost sight of the deer, and found himself lost. Figuring he'd find a way out soon, he continued walking on, deeper and further into the woods. When he was too exhausted to go any further, he lay down and slept. When he awoke, he found himself not in the woods, but in the realm of the fairies."_

"Fairies?"

"Yes, fairies."

"But--"

"Now hush, Miss Thropp." He tapped her nose gently.

She instantly quieted.

"Thank you."

Her reply was to snuggle closer.

_"Now, the realm of the fairies is filled with soft light. They can cast any spell, be it for good or evil. But their favorite thing to do is mess with mortals. So, the prince, being mortal, was quite a sight to the fairies. They figured he must be quite stupid to stumble upon their realm unaware. But the prince, politely asked on how to get out of the realm. After conversing with the king and queen, the fairies decided they would show him, if only--"_

"If only what?"

He sighed.

"Oh sorry. Go on."

_"If only he could destroy a witch that lived further on in the forest, and was terrorizing them with her magic. Wanting to be out of the realm, he agreed, and the fairies returned him to the woods. 'Where does this witch live?' he asked on of the fairies. The fairy pointed further into the woods. 'In a cottage in the heart of the woods. Do whatever you have to to kill her. Ozspeed.' And with that the fairy disappeared. Taking a deep breath, the prince moved into the woods, heading towards the heart."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to DarkHonda, James Birdsong, and lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

_"Now, he moved into the woods, prepared to fight the witch. He wandered for days, searching for a small cottage. Days turned into nights, weeks passed. He stopped at a small stream or brooke every once in a while, before stopping to rest near a tree. He slept, soundly, for days. It was only when cold water splashed over him that he awoke--"_

"Well that doesn't sound very interesting. Where's the action? And the death? And the kidnapping?"

"Would you hush? The second half of the story has all the action in it."

"So this is a filler?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Thank you. Now, when-"

"Who in_ Oz_ inserts a _filler_ into a _fairytale_? That is the stupidest--"

"Elphaba!"

"Sorry."

"May I continue?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, as I was say," He glanced at her, making sure she kept her mouth shut, before continuing.

_"It was only when cold water splashed over him that he awoke to see a beautiful young woman with long, thick, ebony hair and dark eyes."_

He stroked her hair as he spoke, and she moaned in satisfaction, before raising her head and kissing him. Her dark eyes burned into his, and she smiled at him.

"Take me, Yero."

He smiled at her, gently cupping her cheek before kissing her. He wasn't sure if her asking for him to take her virginity was supposed to be a compliment or a temporary bout of insanity. Then, he pulled her back to his chest, stroked her hair again, and continued with the story.

_"She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen- black hair, brown eyes, and green skin. Slowly, he sat up. 'I'm sorry to distrub your sleep, but you were in my lettuces, Sir.' She said, setting the bucket down. He climbed to his feet, brushing the hair from his eyes. 'I.....I'm sorry.' He said. She nodded, and turned, going towards the cottage he now saw. 'Well, are you coming?' Starting, he followed, entering the cottage. It was a nice little cottage, big enough for two people. Once the door closed behind him, he turned, to see the woman standing at the stove. 'Um, I hate to disturb you, but, what's your name?' Without turning, she answered, 'Elfleda. And yours?' By then, she had turned, setting two cups of tea on the table, and motioning for him to sit. _

_'Thank you. I'm Firji.' She nodded, as they sat. They sipped their tea in silence, before Firji asked, 'You wouldn't happen to know of a witch that lives in this cottage in the heart of the woods, would you? She's been terrorizing the fairies.' 'That depends. What do you want with this witch?' Elfleda asked. He sighed. 'I have.....to kill her.' She nodded, before getting up and going to the stove. He watched her. 'I'm sorry I've upset you.' He said. _

_'It's not that. It's just that I know your witch personally.' 'Really?' 'Yes.' 'How do you--' She turned at that moment. 'I'm your witch.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter's for StuckInSouthstairs!**

**Question: Is it just me or Fiyero tells fairytales like a five years old on a sugar rush?**

**Answer: yes, he does**

**Thanks to DarkHonda, lizziemagic, James Birdsong, for reviewing 3 and StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 2 and 3.**

"And?"

He looked at her.

"And what?"

She sat up, looking at him. Gently, she cupped his cheek, pressing her nose against his, her long raven hair tumbling around them like a curtain.

"You know what. What happened next?"

"Oh you mean with the story?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yero! The story!"

He chuckled softly and sat up, pulling something out of the picnic basket. He filled a couple mugs with hot tea from the thermus, and handed her one. They sat across from each other, sipping their tea, enjoying the silence. Then, she moved closer, wedging herself between his legs. His arms went around her, and she sighed in contentment, as he pressed his lips against her temple. They watched the meteor shower for several minutes, before Elphaba looked back at him.

"So what happened next?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"With Firji and Elfleda? What happened to them?" He looekd at her like she was a nut, before realizing.

"Oh. The story, right." He thought a moment, before biting his lip- a habit picked up from the girl in his arms. "You know what? How about we save the rest of the story for another night?"

She raised a delicate black eyebrow.

"So you're gonna chicken out?"

"Woah, woah, woah! I am not chickening out!" He replied.

"Sounds like it to me." She replied, clucking.

"All right! That's it!" He set the mugs down, and then moved forward, causing her to turn and move back. They continued this until he was balanced over her, his face inches from hers. His auburn hair tumbled into his eyes, and he smiled at her. She let out a soft giggle, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Chicken? What can I do for you?" She asked, trying hard to keep a straight face. It failed. She burst into laughted, to which he joined in.

"Who are you calling chicken?" She shrugged.

"You're just not finishing the story, probably because you can't think of the finish." He raised an eyebrow.

"For your information, I can think of the rest of the story, I just don't know whether you want to hear the rest. You don't seem very--" He didn't get to finish, because Elphaba's mouth was on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him to her, causing his arms to move around her body, their legs mingling. They switched places quickly, Elphaba straddling him, her hands grasping fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer. Softly, she whispered,

"I'm your witch." He nodded, kissing her again. They lost their willpower as the meteors showered. When they finally lay among the clothes and blankets, watching the falling stars. Her head cuddled on his chest, she traced the diamonds under her fingers, before asking, "So what happened to them? Did he kill her? Or did he let her live?"

He sighed, whispering 'I love you' before continuing.

_"It startled him. Shocked, he stared at her. _

_'Y..you're the witch? The witch that's been terrorizing the faries?' She snorted, taking a sip of her tea. _

_'I wouldn't say terrorizing. If anyone's terrorizing anyone, it's those faries terrorizing me. So I might have retaliated after they covered everything in dust and transformed my stove into a potted plant, but they deserved it. Messing with people's things is rude and inconciderate.' He thought a moment. 'Wait, what did you do to the faries?' She sighed. 'I may have...enchanted the queen to fall in love with a pig, but they deserved it. They've been messing with me for too long. I can only take so much.' She replied. _

_Then, she began cutting vegetables, her mind on something else. He sighed, getting up and setting his cup on the counter. 'Thank you for the tea.' She nodded. 'So...'_

_'So I guess you kill me.' He started. 'Why would I do that?' She didn't look at him. 'Isn't that what you were sent here to do?' 'Y..Yes, but--' It was then that she stopped cutting, and looked up at him. 'But what? You were sent here to do a job, and now you have to do it. I don't blame you. I'd do the same.' She was so calm, so relaxed. 'I...' She waited, and when he didn't say anything, started fixing dinner. 'You'll stay for dinner.' 'Um...' 'No arguements. And after, you can kill me. How's that?' She asked, setting the table. He helped, finishing the task as she fixed dinner. After it was eaten, the two settled in a couple armchairs in the living room, silence reigning. Neither spoke, and when it came time for bed, she led him to her bedroom. _

_'You can take my bed tonight.' 'Elfleda-' 'We'll discuss this in the morning.' And she turned to go, when he grabbed her arm. 'Elfleda-' She looked up at him. 'Stay. Please.' She met his eyes, seeing the confusion, before slowly, nodding. They lay in bed together, looking into each other's eyes. Tenderly, he reached out, cupping her cheek. Her eyes closed slowly, allowing his fingers to trail her skin. _

_'You're beautiful.' She swallowed, her heart in her throat. His touch was gentle, tender. Then, she opened her eyes, meeting his. Something inside her broke, and she moved closer, capturing his lips with hers. They broke apart slowly, meeting eyes again, before returning to the kiss. Slowly, they gave in to their passion, becoming one as the stars watched through the window. When they lay in each others' arms after, he whispered softly into her hair, 'I love you.'"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs and lizziemagic for reviewing 4.**

_"Aww! He told her he loved her! That's so sweet!"_

Fiyero started, and sat up, looking at his girlfriend.

"What? Yero, what is it?"

"D....did you just 'aww'?" The small smile that had been on her face before vanished.

"No. What? No. Oz no. _Me? Aww? No way!_ N..n...no.....okay maybe..." She muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He chuckled, pulling her into his arms. Then, he kissed her gently, before laying back down, her against his chest. "So...what happened after? Did he kill her?"

Fiyero looked at her.

"No. Not yet."

"You mean he does?" She asked.

"You'll have to find out."

She raised an eyebrow, before kissing him gently and settling down in his arms.

"Continue, please, Yero."

_"They awoke the next morning, wrapped in each others' arms. Slowly, Firji came too, and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful. That was the only word he could think to find for her. It was then that her eyes opened and she looked up at him. 'Morning, my witch.' He whispered. A smile came over her face, and she reached up, her fingers trailing his cheek. 'Morning.' She stretched slowly, before burrowing under the blanket with him. Just as they were settling down, she whispered, 'You have to kill me today.' _

_He sighed. He didn't want to discuss her death, he just wanted to lay with her in his arms for the rest of eternity. Groaning, he got up, and got dressed, before turning, seeing Elfleda sit up, the blanket held against her chest. 'I can't.' 'Can't what?' 'I can't kill you.' A sigh escaped her perfect lips. 'Firji--' He shook his head, leaning down and pressing his nose to hers. 'I can't. I can't kill you.' _

_She raised an eyebrow, and kissed him gently. 'You have to.' 'No. I don't.' He replied, straightening, and going to the door. She climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed. 'Yes, you do! If you don't you'll never get home!' She cried, following him into the kitchen. He turned to her. 'I don't care anymore! I don't care about getting home! That doesn't matter! You do!' That caught her off guard. _

_'What?' She asked, stepping back. He sighed, and turned to her. 'Home doesn't matter anymore. You do. You're the only thing that matters.' She shook her head. 'You're just saying that because we had one night of passion.' She told him, tears in her eyes. He went to her, tilting her chin up to look into his eyes. 'Elfleda, look at me. This has nothing to do with that. Nothing, you understand? I love you. From the moment we first met, I've loved you. I can't kill you.' Tears slid down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing him. _

_Unfortunately, their happiness wasn't going to last. One of the fairy king's messengers had seen them kiss, and rushed back to tell his King and Queen that their savior had fallen in love with their hated enemy, the witch."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular and lizziemagic for reviewing 5.**

_"He pulled her to him, his arms tight around her waist. Gently, he caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes. She attempted to turn away, to break contact, but he wouldn't release her-"_

"Wait, where are the fairies?"

Fiyero sighed.

"Must you interrupt?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to know-"

"I know! I'm getting to that! Would you _relax_?"

She sighed, grumbling as she snuggle down into her boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you. Now-"

"Yero?"

He groaned.

"Yes?"

She sat up, scooting towards the picnic basket and pulling it close. Then, she rummaged around, before pulling something out of it, and looking back at him.

"Carrot cake?" He nodded, at the smile lighting up her face. "How did you know I like carrot cake?" She asked, unwrapping it, licking the frosting off her fingers in the process.

"I know you." He replied, taking the fork she held out. Then, he watched her eagerly cut off a hunk of cake and open her mouth. "Are you sure you can eat that?" He asked, as she attempted to eat the piece. After a moment, she stopped, looked at it, and then back at Fiyero.

"You're right. Maybe I can't. Want a bite?" She asked, offering it to him. He shook his head. "Oh come on. You know you want it." She said, moving it closer to his lips. He rolled his eyes, and took a bite, her nose wrinkled in happiness. Then, she took a bite, a smile on her face.

"So, do you want me to get back to the story?"

She shook her head, taking a sip of her tea.

"Not right now." She replied, taking another bite._ "Holy Oz, what did you do, buy a whole carrot cake?" _She asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I know how much you love it." He answered, taking a bite.

She licked the frosting off her fingers, and leaned over. "Thank you." A quick kiss connected the two. "I love you." She finished, punctuating it with another kiss.

"You're welcome." A giggle escaped her lips, and she pulled away. He watched her take another bite, as he sipped his tea. "Are you going to eat that whole thing tonight?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking you could save some of that for tomorrow, when we come up here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? You mean _another story_?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe. We could save some of the cake for tomorrow." Fork in her mouth, she looked down at the cake, before looking back at him. "Or we could eat it tonight, and get another one tomorrow." She lit up.

"Could we?"

"If you want." Letting out a shriek, she threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"Thank you, Yero."

"You're welcome, Fae." Then, she reached out, swiping her finger over the frosting, before tapping his nose. "Oh that's how you want to play, huh?"

They spent the next several minutes playing with the frosting and licking it off each others' fingers and cheeks. When they finally settled down, Fiyero put the cake away, poured them both a couple cups of tea, and they settled down for the story.

_"- and, he looked at her, locking eyes with her. 'I love you.' He whispered. She pulled away, removing his hands from her waist, and going to the sink. 'Elfleda-' 'You have a job to do, Firji.' She said, washing the dishes. He sighed, going to her, his arms slowly going around her waist. 'I'm not going to.' 'You have to.' He turned her to face him. 'Listen to me, Elfleda! I'm not! I can't. I won't kill you. I won't.' His voice was softer now, as he cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. 'I can't.' 'And why not?' She asked, fire in her voice. 'Because I love you.' _

_Slowly, she pulled away, slipping out of his grasp and going to the table. 'You can't love me. I'm a witch.' 'I can and I do. Elfleda-' He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look into his eyes. 'I love you. Look at me. I love you.' Slowly, he pulled her into his arms. 'I love you.' Gently, he kissed her, showing her through gentle kisses and caresses that he was true. After a moment, she whispered, 'I love you too.' _

_Cositively, they moved back to the bedroom, letting their passion take over. When they lay in each others' arms later on, she snuggled close, tracing patterns on his chest gently. He rubbed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. Soon, however, they were interrupted by the sound of buzzing. She sat up, pulling the sheet with her. 'What? What is it?' She ignored him, watching the window. Something was flitting back and forth. Instantly, she recognize the thing as..._

_'The fairies!' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to andpaopucheesecakes, lizziemagic, and James Birdsong for reviewing 6. **

"That doesn't sound good."

He looked down at her, as she snuggled further into his arms.

"It's not supposed to be good."

She sat up, turning to him, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead as she looked into his eyes.

"They won't... kill them, will they?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"Fairies can't kill people, Fae." She relaxed, releasing the breath she'd been holding. "But they can make people kill people."

Her hands went to her mouth, and she gasped.

"NO!"

"You don't even know what's going to happen yet."

"But it's going to be bad! I know it is!" She cried. He chuckled softly, and gathered her into his arms.

"Shall I continue?" She nodded.

_"Firji turned, finally seeing the fairies. 'Oh no.' She moved past him, quickly stuffing some things into a knapsack, before grabbing his hand and rushing from the room. They stopped in the kitchen, grabbing some food, and finally, Elfleda grabbed an old book, hat, and broom, before fleeing for the backdoor. 'Come on, this way.' They rushed from the cottage, fleeing into the woods. 'How did they--' 'I don't know!' She cried. 'They must have followed you!' They ran, linking hands as they hurried through the woods. _

_Finally, they stopped to catch their breath. He took her in his arms, and kissed her gently, pressing his cheek against her forehead. After several moments, they continued on, until darkness came, and they decided to stop for the night. After making a fire and fixing a hasty dinner, they lay on the forest floor, the cloaks they'd taken covering them, as they curled into each others' arms. 'I love you.' He whispered as she slept in his arms, before following her. By morning, he wouldn't remember speaking those words.'_


End file.
